


M

by Mohito



Series: INK [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohito/pseuds/Mohito
Summary: This is part 4 of this series!  The beginning is 'O'.





	1. Chapter 1

Mickey walked through the hall and into the kitchen, he looked over into the living room and Sarah was lying back with her feet up on the couch, she was still wearing her very big nightgown and robe that barely fit around her baby belly. He picked up his coffee from the table and took a long drink, he heard Oz coming up behind him and walked to the key rack and grabbed his keys as Oz walked through the living room and sat on the couch with Sarah. 

“I’ll be fine.” Sarah said. 

She was camped out with a plate on her big belly with the remote in her hand, the baby was due over a week ago and she was still very pregnant. 

“It’s your first job.” Sarah said and Oz ‘s face fell. 

“No.” Oz said rubbing a hand over her arm. “I’m staying here.” 

“I have my phone.” Sarah said and lifted it up to him. “Luke is home and I can call anyone within a two mile radius and they’ll come running.” 

Oz hissed and rolled his eyes. 

“I love you Oz.” Sarah said. 

“I love you too.” Oz said with a sweet smile. 

“Now go away.” Sarah said in a firm voice. 

Mickey laughed and Oz picked her hand up and kissed it. 

“We’ll be like a mile down the road.” He said walking to the door and shoving his feet in his boots. 

“Have a good day.” Sarah said with a smile. 

Oz huffed out a breath and kissed her with a scowl. 

“She’s fine man.” He said. 

Sarah nodded and shoved a big forkful of eggs in her mouth. 

“Stop hovering.” Sarah said with her mouth full. 

Oz grunted and Sarah smiled, Oz’s eyes softened and he smiled back at her. 

“I’ll call you in an hour.” Oz said as he stood up and walked to the door.

Sarah rolled her eyes and chewed shaking her head.

Mickey laughed and opened the door, Oz shoved his feet into his boots and tied them grumbling in Russian. 

“Bye.” Sarah said waving her fork at them. 

Oz shook his head stomping past him and out the door. 

“He’ll call in a half an hour.” He said to Sarah with a smile. 

Sarah nodded slowly and he waved to her closing the door behind him. 

 

Luke heard his phone buzzing and lifted his hand to the bedside table with his eyes closed, he felt around and pulled it toward his ear as his fingers fumbled with it. 

“Hello.” He said with his eyes closed. 

“Luke.” He heard. 

“Hm.” He murmured. 

“It’s Sarah.” He heard. 

“Mm hm.” He murmured. 

“Ummm could you wake up please?” He heard. 

“I’m awake.” He murmured and his mind drifted. 

“I need to go to the hospital.” Sarah said taking long breaths.

“Mmmm?” He murmured. 

Luke’s mind clicked into gear and his eyes snapped open.

“Is it the baby?” He shot out sitting up and whipping the blankets off. 

“Oh yeah.” Sarah said in a rush. 

“Where’s Oz?” He asked pushing his glasses on and shoving the phone into his ear, he picked up his jean and stepped into them running through the room.

Sarah was taking long deep breaths and he buttoned his jeans running down the stairs. 

“He’s at work.” Sarah said.

Luke grabbed up his keys and flipped the locks open and pulled the door open, it slammed against the wall and ran down the stairs in his bare feet. 

“Deep breaths.” He said as he ran down the sidewalk. 

He listened to Sarah breathe and ran across the neighbor’s lawn. 

“I’m almost at the door.” He said. 

He ran up to the door and unlocked it quickly, he pushed it open and shoved his phone in his pocket looking around frantically. Sarah was sitting on the floor in the hallway with her phone on her hand, he waved his arms out wildly and ran through the living room and down the hall. 

Luke stopped and skidded in his bare feet on the hard wood, Sarah was breathing heavily and her eyes were wide. 

“Hi.” He said with a smile as he crouched in front of her. “How’d you end up here?”

“I was..” Sarah said and took a deep breath. “Going to get…” Sarah said and let it out. “My bag.” 

“Ohh.” He said with a nod. “You’re knight in shining brother in law has arrived and I can get the bag.”

Sarah nodding breathing in and out. Luke stood up and turned the corner up the stairs and took them two at a time. He scanned the room and saw the wood crib Mickey had built set up against the wall with a soft fuzzy blanket hanging over the side and a mobile with little stuffed musical instruments hanging down over the crib. 

“Aww.” He said and smiled walking into the room. 

“Bag.. bag.. bag.” He said to himself looking around, there were three bags in the room and he didn’t know which one was ‘the bag’, he threw his hands up and ran around grabbing all of them and shoved the straps over his shoulder and ran through the room holding one and started running down the stairs, he came around the corner and Sarah was still sitting on the floor. 

“Got the bag.” He said with a smile walking to her quickly. 

Sarah smiled when she saw all the bags. 

“Thanks.” Sarah said. 

Luke threw the bags over his shoulder throwing them back and reached down with both hands, Sarah took a long breath and took his hands, he shifted and pulled her gently to her feet. 

“Ohh.” Sarah said and took a sharp breath lifting one hand up on the wall. 

“Maybe I should call Oz.” He said in a high voice. 

“I did.” Sarah grunted with her face twisted up. 

“OK.” He said and reassessed the situation, he pulled the bags off of his shoulder and rubbed her arm wrapping his other arm around her. 

Sarah's breath slowed and she pointed to the floor, Luke saw what she was pointing to and grabbed the biggest bag lifting the strap to his shoulder and brought his arm back down around Sarah. 

“I can do this.” Sarah said and took a step. 

“Yes you can.” He said rubbing her arm. 

Sarah took a breath and took another step. 

“Good.” He said. 

“I just have to get to the car.” Sarah said. 

Luke twisted his mouth up. 

“Don’t worry about that.” He said in a rush rubbing her arm. 

Sarah took deep breaths holding onto the wall and stopped leaning forward. 

“Taking a break.” He said and rubbed her back. “Breaks are good.” 

Sarah’s eyes came to his and he nodded with a bright smile. 

‘We’re good.” He said. 

“Where are your shoes?” Sarah asked. 

“Home.” He said. 

“Luke.” She said and took a deep breath. 

“Ya?” He said with a smile. 

“Did you bring the car?” Sarah asked. 

“Ummm.” He said. “Well…hmm..” He murmured. 

“No.” He said finally. 

Sarah giggled and he smiled rubbing her back. 

“We can do this, no problem.” He said as the sweat dripped from his forehead. “You and me” He said in a firm voice. “Here we go.”

“You’re babbling.” Sarah said. 

“Oh ya I am.” He said. “I do that, you know that.” 

Sarah took a deep breath and held her hand out, he took it and she squeezed it taking long slow breathes. 

Luke heard the squealing of tires. “The Calvary is here!” He said with a smile. 

Luke saw Oz’s truck pull up fast in front of the house, Oz jumped out of the truck running at full speed up the walkway and into the house. 

“We’re OK.” He said as Oz ran up to them, Sarah held her hand out and Oz took it and slid his arm around her, Sarah leaned into him closing her eyes. 

“Hey pretty girl.” Oz said and rubbed his hand over her hair letting out a long breath. 

“Luke forgot the car.” Sarah said against Oz.

“He did?” Oz said with a smile in his voice. 

“I did.” He said. “I got the bag though.” 

Oz shot him a dirty look over Sarah’s head and he shrugged a shoulder up. Sarah hissed and her eyes flew open, Oz’s eyes went wide and he held onto her as she swayed. 

“I have to lie down!” Sarah hissed out. 

“What?” He shot out. 

“Right now!” Sarah said in a firm voice. 

Oz shifted his arms and picked her up, Luke stepped back and Oz rushed into Mickey and Ian's room, he lowered Sarah carefully onto the bed. 

“What do we do?” He shot out.

“You’re asking me?! It’s alright…” Oz babbled. “Breathe, breathe.” 

“Russian.” Sarah shot out. 

“Fuck.” Oz hissed in Russian. “Umm ahh...” 

Oz took long breaths and Sarah clutched at his arm. 

Sarah let out a low grunt and Luke heard the frustration her voice, there was an edge of pain and he felt his heart beating fast in his chest with absolute terror. 

 

Mickey’s flew into the driveway and pushed the truck in gear tearing the keys out and pushing the door open, he slammed the car door as he bolted up the walkway and into the house. Luke was standing in the hall with a bag on his shoulder and his eyes wide with fear. 

“Where the fuck have you been?” Luke bellowed.

“I was getting the fucking paint!” He snapped rushing through the living room fast and down the hall, Luke waved his arms out into his bedroom and Mickey saw Sarah on the bed breathing long and deep. 

"What the fuck happened?” He shot out

“She’s in labor!” Luke said in a panicky voice. 

“Ya I can fuckin’ see that.” He said waving his arm out to Sarah. 

“You should been here like ten minutes ago.” Luke said. 

“I was at the fucking store.” He said with a scowl. 

“It wasn’t that long.” Oz shot out holding Sarah’s hand. 

“Ya!” Luke said. “It was like an hour.”

“No it wasn’t.” Oz hissed. “You’re so fucking dramatic.”

Luke rolled his head and widened his eyes.

“I’m dramatic?!” Luke shot out. “Me?!”

“Ya!” He shot out. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!” Sarah called out from the bed. 

They all turned to her with wide eyes and she glared at them breathing in and out. 

“This baby is coming now!!” Sarah called out with wide eyes. 

“Whaaaattt?” Luke said.

“Right now!” Sarah hissed out. 

Oz started swearing in Russian and Luke smacked his hand on his head. 

“Call an ambulance.” He said to Luke as he walked into the room. 

“OK.. ya..ambulance..ya.” Luke babbled and pushed his fingers over the phone. 

He walked to the side of the bed and sat facing Sarah, he picked up her hand from the bed and she clamped onto it like a vice. 

“Oh my God.” Sarah said panting, his bones crushed together under her hand as she grunted low in her throat. 

“My sister is having a baby in my fathers bed.” Luke babbled into the phone and paced into the room. 

“You have to come now.” Luke said. “Right now, like right this very second.” 

Luke hit the button on his phone and looked at him with panic in his eyes. 

“Go get some towels.” Mickey said. 

“Right!” Luke said and ran through the room. 

“I’m right here.” Oz said to Sarah. 

Sarah nodded and she took long deep breathes. 

Luke ran back into the room and threw a whole stack of towels on the bed as he ran to sit next to Sarah, he sat on the other side of Sarah and she held her hand out to him. Luke took her hand and started breathing with Sarah with wild eyes. 

Oz was in front of Sarah as white as a sheet but his eyes were steady on hers.

Sarah sat up and let out a long breath, he shifted behind her and held her up. 

Oz lowered his eyes and they widened, Sarah hissed dropping her chin to her chest.

“Oh my God.” Oz said quietly reaching out with tears in his eyes and Sarah leaned back against him panting. 

A bright cry went up and Mickey’s heart burst out of his chest. Oz's tears spilled over and rolled down his face.

“It’s a boy.” Oz said laughing over the babies cry.

Mickey looked down at the bed and saw a little scrunched up face screaming his head off, he laughed and his eyes filled with happy tears. Sarah lifted her hand over the baby's head and pulled a towel over him, she wrapped the red screaming baby up carefully and lifted the baby up to her chest holding him close.

“Oh my goodness.” Sarah said with a watery smile. 

Oz’s eyes were on his little face and Mickey saw a father's love in his eyes. 

Sarah rocked him back and forth and the baby slowed his cries, his eyes opened and he had bright blue eyes with long eyelashes.

“Hi there.” Sarah said quietly lifting her finger to his face. 

“He’s here.” Oz said looking down at the baby’s face. 

‘He is.” Sarah said with a smile. 

Oz lifted his finger to the baby's little hand, the baby wrapped his hand around Oz's finger and Oz's eyes filled again.

Luke shot up and walked through the room, he came back in with two EMT's and Mickey waved a hand up.

“You’re a little fucking late.” He said with a scowl. 

Mickey stayed right where he was as the EMT's did their thing, the woman sat on the bed and held her arms out to the baby. 

"I just need to check him out." She said to Sarah. “One minute.” 

Sarah nodded and handed her the baby, Mickey watched her like a hawk as she unwrapped the baby and cleaned him up, she wrapped him up in a clean towel while the baby screamed his head off and he smirked nodding.

‘That’s my grandkid.” He thought. 

“He’s got good lungs.” The EMT said picking up the baby, she smiled and lowered him into Sarah's arms. 

Sarah rocked and the baby’s cries slowed. 

“That was rough huh.” He said with a smile. 

Sarah laughed and sniffed, she looked up at Oz with love in her eyes and leaned forward, Oz slid his hands under the baby and pulled him into his chest.

“I know you.” Oz said quietly. 

The baby squirmed and let out a bright cry. 

Oz laughed and tears fell down his face. 

“He has blonde hair.” Oz said looking at Sarah. 

“What?” He said. 

“Ya.” Oz said with a huge grin. 

“Let me see.” He said and waved his arm out. 

He shifted out from behind Sarah, Oz smiled down at the baby and put him gently into his arms, his little face was still and he stared up at him. 

“Hey.” He said around the lump in his throat. 

Mickey blinked back tears and tilted his head smiling down at him, he lifted his hand over his blonde hair and ran his fingers over his head. 

“He looks just like you.” He said to Oz. 

Sarah leaned against his shoulder and he turned to her. 

“You did good.” He said and kissed her cheek. 

Sarah smiled sweetly and her eyes filled with light smiling down at the baby. 

“What’s his name?” The EMT woman asked. 

“We don’t know.” Luke said waving his arms out. 

“Ya we do.” Oz said and took Sarah’s hand. 

“It’s Luke riggghhht.” Luke said wrapping his arm around Oz's neck. 

“Kinda.” Sarah said with a smile. 

“YES!” Luke said. 

“No.” Oz said shaking his head. 

“Aw.” Luke said. 

Mickey rolled his eyes and waved a hand up carefully.

“Alright.” Luke said. “What is it?” 

Oz smiled at Sarah and looked down at the baby. 

“His name is Milo.” Oz said with a slow smile.

“Milo?” Luke said. 

"Ya." Oz said quietly. “One, two, three, four.”

Luke turned to Oz and his face lit up.

Sarah leaned against him lifting her hand and brushing it over Milo's blonde head. 

Mickey looked down at his grandson. “Hey Milo.” He said and smiled.

 

 

‘Milo?’ He thought. ‘What is that?’ 

His head hurt and everyone was crying so he started crying with them. 

“He loves it.” The one who played the music said. 

‘Ian lied to me!’ He thought and kicked his feet but they were stuck in something. 

He felt himself moving again. 

‘Why are they always moving me?’ He thought. 

“Shhh.” He heard a soft voice say “It’s OK now.”

‘Ohhh.’ He thought and felt warm and cozy and didn’t want to cry anymore. 

“I didn’t lie to you.’ He heard and saw Ian smiling down at him. 

‘OK maybe not.’ He thought as he swayed back and forth. 

Ian laughed and sat down. 

”What’s Milo?” He thought.

“That’s your name.” Ian said nodding his head with a smile. 

‘Milo is a name?’ He thought. 

Ian nodded. 

“M.” Ian said and lifted his hand to the shoulder of the man who was drawing a crib. 

“I.” Ian said pointing to himself. 

“L.” Ian nodded to the one who played music. 

“O.” Ian waved a hand at the boy who brought the soup. 

“Milo.” Ian said. 

Milo felt the sway of the arms that held him and he felt his eyes start to close, he felt the light he had before that came with him, he felt the love that came from them and he knew the darkness that would come wouldn’t be so scary. 

“Sweet dreams Milo.” Ian said quietly. 

Milo smiled in his sleep and drifted off listening to the sound of his mother’s heart, his father’s voice and his family’s love.


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey drove his old truck with his hand low on the wheel, he was driving home on a clear summer day and he was smiling for no reason. Milo had come into the world fast and with drama, he was a Milkovich through and through. 

Milo was healthy as a horse and growing like a weed, he was exactly one month old today. Milo screamed his head off when he wanted something but was pretty chill otherwise. He loved being held and with all the family and extended family and the extended extended family, he was always held or rocked or carried somewhere. 

Oz was crazy about the kid and Milo would look up at Oz like he knew exactly what he was saying even when he spoke Russian, but Milo was a genius he thought with a smile as he pulled into the driveway. He pushed the truck in gear and pulled the keys out of the ignition and saw the ink tattooed across his fingers. He had tattoos across his fingers in another life, he had been a thug and a criminal, he had been hard and broken. His life had changed and he had been saved by love, he didn't know then the life he chose would lead him here, through all the love and pain every second of his life he had one thing and it was always Ian. 

Ian had brought him love and family and home, Ian had loved his son and he loved Ian's son. Before this life he had tattooed FUCK U-UP across his fingers, they had been taken off when his life had changed and now everything had changed again.

Mickey closed his hand over his wedding ring smiling down at his other hand, each finger was tattooed with one initial and they spelled one word, 

MILO

His whole world and what his life meant was in one name tattooed across his fingers, the one thing he had when he was broken had healed him and tattooed his heart and soul. 

Mickey dropped down from the truck and slammed the door closed behind him, he heard Milo's bright cry from the house and smiled. 

"He's trouble.' He heard. 

'Ya he is.' He thought walking up to the door. 

'Just like you.' He heard. 

Mickey smiled and tilted his head. 

'Ya but you love me.' He thought. 

"Ya." Ian said squeezing Mickey's hand. "Ya I do." 

Ian walked with Mickey into the house smiling with Mickey's hand in his.


End file.
